gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Snake Eyes (v2) 1
|Synopsis1= In Xixabangma in the Himal Range at the 13th highest point on the planet, Snake-Eyes is lead climbing up a shear rock face in a snow storm. Following behind him are Helix, Alpine and Iceberg, they reach the top point and put on their backpacks for a hike to their destination. Helix asks Snake Eyes why he is so driven to climb to such a impossible place. :''Snake Eyes is standing over the dead bodies of T'Gin Zu and Banzai listening to Scarlett. These dead Joes along with three others and Bushido who barely survived were summoned by Snake-Eyes, who trained them. Yet, they have proven that Cobra broken into G.I. Joe's net and used Snake Eyes as a way to draw them into an ambush. As Scarlett inspects the body, she spots the Hindi alphabet symbol for Kha craved into the face of T'Gin Zu. She presumes that it has something to do with Snake Eyes and his past. Back on the mountain, the team arrives just above their destination, which is a large hanger sized door that was created along the side of the cliff with only a small path going down to the door. They determine that it isn't possible to break in, so they decide to wait until someone comes out. They set up beds hanging from the rock face and observe the entrance. They are also unable to raise The Pit, for unknown reasons. Helix asks Snake-Eyes how he figured out that Khalikhan is Cobra and that they should go after him. :Snake-Eyes has a dead man at his feet and is surrounded by four more with large knives. One says "One man infiltrating the Noorai Syndicate. You are brave and stupid." Snake-Eyes quickly kills all but one. He rips open the man's shirt to reveal a tattoo of the same symbol Scarlett discovered. The man explains that the last time anyone saw Khalikhan was in Rajahistan near Xixbangma. Snake-Eyes then kills him. Back in The Pit, Mainframe has helped Snake-Eyes search through flight paths over the area, Snake-Eyes was told about. Since it is extremely mountainous, the base would have to be resupplied by air. He spots a regular flight path of a cargo helicopter that drops off the radar for about 45 minutes once a month. Mainframe believes it is the resupply helicopter for the base. And pinpoints the location. Hawk walks into the briefing and authorizes Snake-Eyes and a team to go but refuses to authorize allowing Scarlett to go along because things are heating up on the Cobra front and he needs her in The Pit. By Snake-Eyes choosing to add Helix to his team, disturbs Scarlett. Back on the mountain, cold and bored the team waits, when the door opens and out walk to Cobra Snow Serpents. They have discovered a sound and heat source. As they look at an iPod playing music left by the Joe team, Snake-Eyes and Helix attack. The first Snow Serpent turns and fires a dart with a rope attached at Helix which lodges in the rock face, he then tackles Helix with both falling off the edge of the cliff. Snake-Eyes dodges the fire of the second Snow Serpent and using a throwing star disarms him and kills him. Helix holding onto the Snow Serpent gets headbutted. She grabs his gear as the line attached to him stops them. She is hanging on by his harness as Snake-Eyes dropping down from above stabs him. They quickly get rid of the dead Snow Serpent and climb back up. Alpine and Iceberg are there to help. Looking at the dead Snow Serpent, Snake Eyes has an idea. Now dressed as the Snow Serpent with Alpine over his shoulder he gains access to the door. And they walk in as Helix and Iceberg watch from above. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=* First appearance: Iceberg. * The legal indicia refers to this issue as G.I. Joe: Snake Eyes, Vol. 2 #1. But when was Vol. 1?It's possible Volume 1 was the free six-page comic included on a thumb drive with the G.I. Joe A Real American Hero: Complete Collectors Set from Shout! Factory. * The song used to lure the Cobras out of hiding was The Carpenters' version of "Superstar." Covers GJSE_IDW001a.jpg|Cover A GJSE_IDW001b.jpg|Cover B GJSE_IDW001c.jpg|Cover C GJSE_IDW001ri.jpg|Cover RI |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}